Nordix (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Nordix was a Fe-Matoran who was captured and mutated by the Brotherhood of Makuta. Eventually, he bacame a member of the Cult of Darkness, in the Fractures Universe. History Early Life Similarly to most other Fe-Matoran, Nordix came into being on Spherus Magna, where he aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. He would later be placed in a small Fe-Matoran settlement on Nynrah. Whilst residing on the island, Nordix was known to have found work as a crafter and served as a Nynrah Ghost. Service of the Brotherhood of Makuta Under unclear circumstances, Nordix was one of the few Nynrah Ghosts selected to travel to Destral and serve as a permenantly-placed crafter for the Brotherhood of Makuta. During this era of his life, Nordix was known to have developed the Fohrok and aided in the construction of Protosteel armor for a number of Makuta once they evolved into entities of Antidermis. In spite of this, Nordix soon grew disatisfied with Makuta Chirox, who was particularly rude to him. Formulating a plan to assassinate the Makuta with the leader of Chirox's Toa Hagah Team, Nordix attempted to betray the Brotherhood. However, their conspiracy was uncovered and both culprets were punished. The Toa was executed while Nordix was experimented on against his will. As a result of his mutation, Nordix grew tremendously in size, though he remained unable to use his Kanohi or Elemental abilities and became hunched over due to a deformity in his spine. Additionally, his hands mutated into three-fingered claws. As a punishment for his crime against Makuta Chirox, Nordix was integrated into the Cult of Darkness strike force. Accordingly, Nodix was rearmed with a pair of grapling-like chain lengths then stationed on a small island in the Southern Island Chains for future use, along with the other early Cult of Darkness members. .]] Due to the absence of Makuta Teridax in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood of Makuta's inevitable quest for universal domination became a less-coordinated, wild bid for power. Without Teridax's strategic mind or knowledge of the Matoran Universe's inner mechanics, the Makuta launched an open rebellion. Sensing the uprising but unable to intervene due to the inner turmoil that the Brotherhood's actions had caused, Mata Nui became intent upon returning to Spherus Magna. When the Great Spirit Robot did return to the devastated remains of Spherus Magna, however, Mata Nui's operating system developed a fault. Owing to the universal spread of the Brotherhood's invasion, the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe were unable to fulfill their duties. Thus, Mata Nui fell into a state of disrepair. Recognizing the extent of this fault, the Order of Mata Nui emerged from secrecy and established a unified counter-rebellion to combat the Brotherhood of Makuta. By this point, Nordix was still an ally of the Brotherhood. Destiny War Roughly 90 years after the death of Toa Takanuva, the Brotherhood of Makuta was informed that the Kanohi Avohkii was being guarded on the Northern Continent, in a fortified settlement called Marlott. With their forces reaching a stalemate in the Southern regions of the Matoran Universe against resistance from the Toa, Nordix and the other original Cult of Darkness members were sent in to attack the village and destroy the Kanohi. Nordix was partnered with Toa Hordika Gorta and stationed in the outskirts of the fortress' grounds, tasked with eliminating straggling Matoran villagers who slipped through the net. Almost immediately, Nordix strangled a Husi and left it at the side of a footpath, a curious sight that attracted the attention of Lugat, a wandering Po-Matoran. Nordix then sprung an ambush on Lugat, ensnaring him with his chains and pulled him closer. However, Lugat was able to land a kick in Nordix's face, sending him reeling back and allowing the Matoran to escape, angering Nordix and attracting Gorta to the scene. Angered by his botched attempt to apprehend the Matoran, Nordix followed Gorta away in search of greater conquest, though not before Lugat was able to overhear them speaking of their Rahkshi. Later that same day, Makuta Scarla called for a public demonstration to be made of Toa Salu's execution, followed by a short battle against the retreating Matoran refugees. During this skirmish, Nordix was able to ensnare Toa Thode is his chains, delivering a powerful electric shock that brought the mercenary to his knees. Nordix was, however, struck by a Poison Removal Kanoka, thrown by Toa Merra. Upon contact he lost control of his chain lengths and was reverted back to his original Matoran form. Now free from the oppression of the Cult's ownership, Nordix appealed to the Matoran, thanking them for liberating him and offering his allegiance only to be strangled by Toa Thode, who managed to break the Matoran's neck using one of the chains he had been electrocuted with. Nordix's body was left in the wilderness. Abilities and Traits Being a Fe-Matoran, Nordix would have possessed minuscule elemental control over Iron, making him particularly muscular and possess a natural desire to build. However, unusually for a Fe-Matoran, he was a particularly scrawny and unspectacular figure. Mask and Tools Primarily, Nordix wore a Powerless Kanohi Pehkui, a Mask of Diminishment. Nordix's Shock Claws were also fitted with chain lengths, which could be fired and retracted at will. Additionally, they were capable of releasing a mild, non-lethal electric charge. The intensity of this electric charge, however, was strong enough to subdue a Toa. Trivia *As he conspired with the leader of Makuta Chirox's Toa Hagah team, Nordix's transformation would have been witnessed by Toa Kualus, who usurped the traitorous Toa in the Fractures Universe. Appearances *''Zero Hour'' - First Appearance See Also *Cult Of Darkness/gallery Category:User:BobTheDoctor27 Category:Fe-Matoran Category:Iron